


I just wanna fall in love

by kath_nichole



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Comfort, F/F, I cuss a lot I'm sorry, bad language, lapslock, one-sided, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_nichole/pseuds/kath_nichole
Summary: "just love me back."





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk how good this is but I've been staring at it for a while and if anyone likes it I'll probably make a series?? no promises but hope you enjoy

love.

love fucking sucked.

that was the conclusion momo had come to as she took another bite of her double chocolate fudge brownie ice cream. she glanced back over at the text message she had received from her now ex boyfriend. _motherfucker couldn't even say it to my face, asshole._

more angry tears spilled from her eyes, against her will, and she pressed the home button on her phone, opening her contacts and dialing dahyun. she needed to vent and venting was on the contract of bestfriendship dahyun had (metaphorically) signed.

the dial tone repeated itself about 4 times before dahyun picked up. “hello?”momo chewed and swallowed the chunk of brownie before answering her through clenched teeth.

“dahyun if you don't come over I swear I'm going to kill this fucker and throw him into the fucking sea.”

dahyun huffed, “jesus christ okay I'll be there in like 10.” momo hung up and tossed her phone down. she sniffed before scooping another pile of the heavenly comfort food into her mouth.

almost exactly 10 minutes later, dahyun had arrived with a bag of assorted chocolates and momos favorite coffee drink. the pair now sat in momos room, dahyun sitting at momos desk sipping her own coffee, and the blonde sitting on her bed taking another piece of candy out of its wrapper.

“I just don't fucking get it." momo threw down a candy wrapper.

"they come up to me confessing their so-called love, and if they're cute, I accept them, give them a chance ya know?” dahyun nodded, letting her friend get her anger out. “but almost everytime, without fail, these assholes have the audacity to make me have strong feelings for them and then dump me on the side of the fucking road like a bag of unwanted clothes I just-” she choked on a sob and buried her tear streaked face in her hands.

dahyun moved to sit next to momo quickly, putting her arms around her tall, blonde, and sobbing friend. momo scooted closer to the brunette and nestled her face where dahyuns neck and shoulder met.

“I told you, they are not worth a fraction of your time,” _I told you to say no you big dumb idiot,_ “ you're not gonna find your soulmate by saying yes to every guy who throws themselves at you.”

momo sniffed and pulled away, and dahyun took a hold of her pale hands with her slightly tanner ones. “I know that, but it's just nice having someone pay attention to me you know, someone putting me first even if it's just for a little while.” _what the hell have I been doing for the last 5 years, jesus christ._

dahyun sighed, holding in her own tears and thoughts for momos sake (like she always did). “you'll find someone who will love you unconditionally, who will give you all their time, and you will love them back.” _just love me back_.

momo smiled softly and sniffed again. “god I hate this mushy shit.” she wiped at her eyes. dahyun reached down and pulled out a carton of eggs from the plastic grocery bag she had brought.

“doesn't he have a really nice, brand new car he got for his birthday?”

momo and dahyun smiled deviously at each other. 

***

it was dusk and the pair stepped back and admired the artwork of broken and splattered eggs they created _all over_ the cherry red convertible.

momo rested her head on dahyuns shoulder and sighed, “okay, i feel better.”

dahyun chuckled and patted her friends head “glad i could assist with getting your revenge.”

momo took dahyuns hand and the brunettes heart raced just a little bit faster. they stood there for a couple of minutes before the porch light to the fancy house illuminated the doorway, which was opened by a rather grumpy looking ex boyfriend.

both girls heads snapped up in alarm

“what the _fuck_ ,”

dahyun let go of momos hand and grasped her forearm instead, getting ready to pull her away. “momo, is that you… what the fuck happened to my car?!”

momo stood her ground, “ _revenge_ , motherfucker!” dahyun finally was able to pull the blonde away from the stare down between her and the asshole and began running; momos ex taking off after then shortly after, (5 years of dancing payed off for something) as they easily outran the guy.

the pair frantically climbed into the vehicle and dahyun cranked it on, driving as momo rolled down her window and stuck a certain finger in the air back at the panting and yelling ex boyfriend.

“this isn’t over you bitch!” momo laughed as he continued yelling uselessly “watch you and your fucking girlfriends' backs!”

dahyun gripped the steering wheel tighter.

momo leaned her head out the window “eat shit asshole!” and with that she sat back in her seat and rolled up the window, laughing “well, that was fun.”

they looked at each other and began giggling maniacally. their laughter deflated due to air loss and tiredness, and dahyun got lost in her thoughts.

_“watch you and your girlfriends backs!”_

dahyun sighed quietly.  _if she was my girlfriend she wouldn’t have to deal with asshole boyfriends like that_.

the brunette glanced over at said friend, her head leaning against the window and snoring softly. dahyun smiled at her beautiful momo, admiring her peaceful features as she dozed.

_at least i can help her get over them_.

they made it back to momos house and dahyun hesitantly reached over and nudged the sleeping blonde. momo raised her head up and looked around “wha- what happened did he call the cops?”dahyun snorted at her friends dazed and sleepy state.

“no, but the night's still young if you wanna go for another layer of egg.”

momo grinned and unbuckled her seat belt. dahyun stared at her, waiting for momo to open the door and leave but she looked up at her with big puppy dog eyes and her best aegyo voice, “will you stay the night please?” dahyun rolled her eyes and shut off the car “you could’ve just asked normally ya know.” momo giggled and got out of the car, dahyun following after her.

_atleast I can be her friend._


End file.
